Revenge of Bebi
by Nechi Son
Summary: When two Saiyans are born, Bebi has plans to deal with them from Hell. What will he do? How will it effect their jorney and more importantly. How will it effect them?
1. Epilogue

Hey guys. This story takes place after the Goku jr. movie. Sonic and me are Goku jr's kids, but our mom dies from a heart attack. She's full-blooded Saiyan and I forgot how much DNA we have of Saiyan blood. Sonic and me are twins. Just to let you know. Alysha means truth. That's probably why they picked it. Sonic means sound waves.

Bebi is in this story.

Goku jr. and Pan is still alive in this story. Goku's in this story also. Hope you enjoy it. Review please!

Chapter 1: Epilogue

Hell. What a place. A place where Earth's most evil villans go when they die. Bebi is one of them. Ever since he's been defeated by those pathetic Saiyans, he's been thinking of a plan to get revenge, again! He got even angrier thinking about them.

From where he sat, watching Zangya and Brojack fight, he stood. Walked up to the crystal clear orb and looked up at it. All he saw was two babies. One was a boy, and one was a girl. The most shocking part was that they had brown, furry, tails! All those tails. It reminded him of that brat they called Son Goku. He remembered those weak-spot for Saiyans. Bebi needed another plan.

One day he'll get those Saiyans. Just one day.

* * *

An hour before

Pain was written all over her face. All this pain. Her name was Evelise. Her husband was Goku jr. A few years before, he found out she was a full-blooded Saiyan. She to found out that Goku jr. was a Saiyan. He proposed to her when she was 20 years old. He was 21. The wedding was wonderful. Evelise never felt more happy in her life.

Now, it was the moment of truth. Goku jr. was right beside her. Holding her hand tightly. Evelise had a tight grip herself. Dr. Poochy (It made me laugh to think of this name) was their doctor today.

"You're almost there Evelise, got breathe and push." Evelise did just that and two babies were brought into the world. Dr. Poochy wrapped the babies up in cloth and carried them over to the table. (Ya, I don't understand this, so stick with me.) After everything was done. Poochy gave the babies to Goku jr. He looked at them. His eyes were fixed on the girl as he gave the boy to Evelise.

The girl had hair just like his and it was black. Like her 6 greats grandfather. Son Goku. He had a name in his mind.

"Hey Evelise, can we name her Alysha?" He asked. She nodded. Then she looked at the boy.

"Sonic." Then the boy's eyes popped open. They were a crystal blue. The boy had short and brown hair. They both had brown tails.

"Alysha." Goku jr. said. Alysha's eyes popped open. Her eyes were a coal-black. Just like his. Evelise handed Sonic over to Goku jr. Then out of nowhere. The babies started to cry. At the same time. Evelise started to breathe heavily. All the machines started to go off. Doctors and nurses cme rushing in and pushed Goku jr. out. Goku jr. soothed the babies by rocking them back and forth. Alysha calmed down, but Sonic was still crying.

About 2 minutes later Sonic calmed down and fell asleep. Alysha was wide awake. She looked into Goku jr's eyes. She started to laugh and crawl up his chest. She met up to his face where she touched her nose with his. He laughed and wiggled his nose. She started to laugh. She stepped on Sonic's head and he started to cry. Goku jr. looked at Sonic then he put Alysha back where he put her. He rocked them again and Sonic stopped crying.

He heard footsteps come down the hallways. His grandmother Pan came down.

She stared at the babies. "I came as soon as I can." She said. She took Alysha from Goku jr's arms.

Pan stared at Alysha. "She reminds me of Grandpa. He reminds me of you." She said. "What did you name them?" Pan asked.

"Alysha and Sonic." Goku jr. said. They were unaware that Goku was right in front of them.

Until, he spoke. "Those are nice names." He said. They both gasped and looked up. There he was! Goku, fully grown.

"G-Grand-p-pa?" Pan said. She couldn't believe it. Her grandpa was standing in front of her.

"Hi Pan!" He said. Then he looked at the babies.

"But. how are you back?" She asked.

"Shenron and me fused together and he gave me immortality." Goku said. Goku jr. stared through the window where he last saw Evelise. The doctors and nurses had their heads down. Goku jr. eyes popped out. No! She can't be dead. He gently gave Sonic to Goku and rushed in the room. The doctors and nurses got out-of-the-way. Then he saw her. She looked as pale as a ghost. Her lips were blue. She wasn't moving.

Goku jr. was at her side in a flash. "What happened?" He asked.

Poochy looked at him. "She had a heart attack. We didn't have any medicine for it." Goku jr. had tears pouring out of his eyes. Then her body disappeared. Probably the work of Dende. The doctors and nurses walked out. Pan and Goku came in with the babies. They were shocked when they came in.

* * *

14 days later...

The funeral was a sad one. As they buried Evelise. Alysha and Sonic cried. Even louder when Goku jr. picked them up and walked away when they fully buried her.

Goku and Pan helped raise Alysha and Sonic. Sonic had a passion for school and Alysha had a passion for fighting. Brawn and Brains I guess. Alysha would train every 5 hours with Goku. Sonic would spend 6 hours learning about Math, Reading, Social Studies, Science, Alegbra, and stuff like that. Alysha and Sonic ate like Goku. They were only 85% Saiyan so it was only natural. They grown to be like their realitives. Goku jr. was pretty proud of them. He taught them how to wield a sword. They're both smart, but Sonic doesn't like fighting. Alysha does, but she doesn't like to learn in school. So she stays home while Sonic goes to school.

When Alysha goes to Goku they go to the store and buy food. Requested by Pan of course. They always get into trouble. The boss of the store didn't want them causing trouble when they first came to the store. But Alysha didn't listen. She glued the boss to his chair and his hands to the desk. The police had to work for an hour to get him out. Alysha even lied saying that the boss took the bowl of strawberries away from her. Goku found the boss with the strawberries and took them from him.

While they were doing that, Sonic went to school. He made great friends and invited them over to his house before. They came over and when they did. They first went in the kitchen where they saw Goku and Alysha eating.

"Grandpa we have company." Alysha said. Stuffing her face with the strawberries they bought. Sonic's friends stared at her. They looked over to Sonic.

"How is she eating like that?" One of his friends asked.

"She gets hungry all the time, so does my grandpa." Sonic said. When Alysha was done. She grabbed Goku by the hand and dragged him outside. Sonic walked outside. So did his friends.

"Grandpa. Can we train for a little bit?" She asked. Goku nodded. So began their battle. By the time they were done. Sonic's friends fainted. Except one. He stared at them.

"Great battle Alysha! Boy, I'm hungry!" Goku said. Walking inside.


	2. Grandpa went missing!

Chapter 2: Grandpa went missing!

_3 years later_

"Grandpa, I wanna become a Super Saiyan like you and daddy." Alysha whined. Falling on her back from a hard day of training. She's 7 years old now. Like Sonic. She was certainly whining to become a Super Saiyan like her Grandpa. Goku laid down beside her.

"You will someday, you'll just have to wait." He said, patting her head.

"But I wanna become one now." She said. She put her hands on her face.

Alysha's POV

'What does it take for me to become a Super Saiyan? Something bad happen to me in my life?' I thought. I sat back up and looked out into the distance. I saw birds chirping and a waterfall. I got an idea.

I stood up. "I'll be right back Grandpa!" I flew over to the waterfall. I dived in and looked for a fish.

3rd person POV

_Hell_

Bebi watched as she jumped into the river. He was still stunned that Goku was back. He was in Zangya's body today. He always takes over people's body every week. This is the last day he had Zangya's body. He looked over to the other allies he had. They were arguing again.

He looked over to the orb again. The girl was out of the water and had a huge fish on her shoulders.

_'Hmm, she can be apart of the plan, she trains more than the boy' _He thought.

_Earth_

Alysha swam underwater. Her tail was looking around. She was swimming around when she got attacked by a fish. She turned around and saw the fish that attack her. It was huge. Bigger than her. She punched it when it came at her. The fish died and sinked. She quickly got it and swam up.

Her head poked out of the water. Then the rest of her body. Alysha put the fish on her shoulders. She ran back to her Grandpa.

"I caught a fish grandpa, this time it's a huge one!" Alysha yelled as she dragged the fish up the hill. When she reached the top of the hill, she saw he wasn't there. She looked around the place.

She cupped both hands to her mouth. "Grandpa!" She called, dropping the fish to the ground. She walked around. Looking behind every bush or rock that was there.

"Grandpa! I'm not playing around!" She yelled out to him. Alysha decided to walk back down to the house.

When she got back she saw Pan in the Kitchen, drinking some tea.

"Grandma Pan?" Alysha said as she climbed onto the chair.

"What is it dear?" Pan asked, putting her cup on the table.

"I was getting a fish for all of us to eat." Alysha said, wiping her tears away. "When I got back to where he was sitting, he wasn't there." Alysha said, looking Pan in the eyes.

"Do you know where he is?" Alysha asked. Pan shook her head.

"Can I go get Sonic from school?" She asked again. Pan nodded.

"Thank you grandma Pan." Alysha cheered. She kissed her grandma Pan on the cheek and left with a goodbye.

Alysha took off in the air at her top speed. She was like a rocket in the air. She brought her sword with her.

When she saw Sonic's school she landed in front of the parking lot. She walked in and went in the front office.

"Hi, can I help you?" The lady asked. She was looking forward. Not at Alysha.

"I'm down here." Alysha said. The lady looked down and saw Alysha smiling up at her.

"Hi, I'm Alysha, do you where Sonic Son is?" Alysha asked. They lady nodded.

"He's in room 116." The lady said.

"Thank you woman." Alysha said saluting her and walking off. There was only a few boys in the hallway.

"Hi, do you know where room 116 is?" Alysha asked in her sweetest voice. The boys laughed and stared down at her.

"What a little 5-year-old doing in middle school, huh?" Alysha put her hand on her sword and took it out. The boys backed up to their lockers. She slammed the sword on the ground, making it face the boy who said she was five.

In a flash she was up to his face. "Call me a 5-year-old one more time, you'll see what happens." She warned.

"5. Year. Old." He said smirking. Alysha got an aura around her. She was not happy. She grabbed the boy by the collar and threw him in the locker that was open.

She looked at the other boys with no pupils in her eyes. "Any of you boys want some?" She asked. They shook they're heads nervously.

Alysha smirked. "Good, now where's 116?" She asked. They pointed to the last door in the hallway. With a quick thank you, she grabbed her sword and put it back in the case. She speeded down the hallway. She slammed the door open and saw Sonic looking at her.

She got real tears in her eyes, she sniffed. There was still no pupils in her eyes. She grabbed Sonic by the arms. She walked him out of there. They walked past the boys that were bullying her earlier.

She looked over to them and with a snap of her fingers one of the boys got slammed in a locker. They walked out of the school and Sonic stopped her.

"What's wrong, because you dragged me out of third period for this?!" He yelled. Alysha looked at him.

"Because Grandpa Goku went missing and we have to find him. Plus, Grandma Pan said I can come and get you." She smirked then grabbed him by the arms and flew away.

She scanned the city for his energy. She didn't find it. She scanned for it at home. She didn't find it. He was probably suppressing it. She flew back home and dropped Sonic on his two feet.

They ran in the house. They gasped.


	3. Super Saiyan

Chapter 3: Super Saiyan

The 7-year-olds gasped at what they saw. Their Grandmother, laying in a pool of red blood, not moving, blinking, or breathing.

"Grandma Pan!" They yelled. Alysha flew above Pan and shook her.

"Grandma, wake up, please!" Alysha said, she broke down into tears and buried herself into Pan's arm. Pan and her were laying in a pool of blood.

"I'll call an ambulance." Sonic said, he grabbed the phone, but Alysha grabbed it out of his hand and threw it against the wall. But it didn't break.

"What was that for?!" Sonic yelled. Alysha glared at him.

"They can't do a thing, they're useless like the humans they are. We have no way of getting Grandma back because she died twice now, Grandpa went missing, Mama's dead, and Papa is on a business trip so they're not going to help at all." She yelled back as she ran upstairs and into her room. She went through her drawers and found what she was looking for.

The seven-star-dragon ball. She went into Sonic's room and went through his drawer too. She found the four-star-ball. She put it in her pocket and went downstairs to find Sonic sitting on the couch. He looked up at her.

"We're going to talk to Shenron." She said. Alysha walked outside and put the two dragon balls next to each other.

"If Grandpa fused with Shenron, then we can ask where he is." Alysha said as she got into a meditating form. She started to concentrate. Searching through her mind and connecting with all the dragon balls. Every Dragon Ball from across the world glowed and started to float in the air. Sonic watched as all the Dragon Balls came and sat in front of Alysha. Alysha searched through the Dragon Balls and found Shenron with Goku.

Sonic and Alysha disappeared from the Planet Earth and reappeared in front of Shenron. She glared up at Goku who jumped down from Shenron's head and landed in front of them. Sonic hugged Goku and she just crossed her arms and looked at the ground. She couldn't believe it. Goku was here in front of their eyes and it looked like to Alysha that he didn't know what happened.

Her mind connected with Goku jr's. He was almost home. In that stupid limo. How she hated humans. They stopped at the front yard where the driver got out of his seat and opened the door for her father. He got out and sniffed the air. He probably smells the blood. Alysha disappeared from the Dragon Realm and appeared beside Pan. She got tears in her eyes again and ran to the door. When Goku jr. opened the door, Alysha attached herself to his leg and cried.

"Hey Pumpkin, what's wrong?" He raised both his eyebrows and Alysha pointed to the Kitchen. He looked over to the Kitchen and dropped to his knees. He started crying and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Alysha stepped back. She never seen her father so angry in his life. When he turned to Alysha, she got scared and her knees gave out.

"I didn't kill her Papa." She said with a shaky voice, she flew over to him and hugged him, crying. "I don't know who did." She started crying again and felt her father's arms go around her. She sniffed and put her head in his neck. Then Goku and Sonic appeared.

"That wasn't nice to leave me there." Sonic said. She climbed on Goku jr's shoulders and stuck out her tongue. He picked her up and put her down. Alysha looked at Goku and hugged him.

"I missed you Grandpa." She said, Goku smiled and looked at the fish she dragged in.

"Wow, that's an awesome fish!" Goku was drooling.

"I have to get back to school, see you." Sonic flew out the window. While he was doing that, Alysha looked at Pan. But this time, she didn't cry, she felt more mad. Mad at who killed her, mad at the world, and especially mad at herself. She should've looked for Goku herself then got Sonic from school. Her power was skyrocketing. The two grown men had to shield themselves from the amount of power. Alysha looked at Pan one last time before she screamed and let all her energy go rapid.

Her gravity defying hair went up and turned golden. Her eyes turned a teal color, her muscles started to grow bigger, and some part of her clothes ripped. Her aura went into a golden color and finally, her power was beyond her Grandpa's. She stopped screaming and kneeled down. She took a few deeps breaths before sniffing Pan? Her nose locked onto the scent of the killer. She growled and looked at her father and Grandfather. They backed up as she walked over to them. Then all of her power left. Alysha fell to her knees and passed out.

Her father caught her before she hit the ground. "Wow, she actually did it." He said amazed. Goku nodded as he followed Goku jr to Alysha's room. Goku jr laid her down and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I'm proud of them." He said. Alysha muttered something and smiled in her sleep.

_Sonic_

He was just done getting all of his homework, when he felt an intense power level coming from the house. Without thinking of others near him. He blasted into the air and flew as fast as he can to the house. Then it all disappeared and the power dropped. In less than a few minutes, he arrived home and opened the front door. No one was in here. His tail shook as he walked upstairs.

"Dad, Grandpa?" He called. He found them in Alysha's room, talking. "What's up with the strong power level?" He asked. Goku looked at him and smiled.

"Alysha got what she finally wanted-" He was interrupted by Sonic.

"A never-ending cake land?!" He said. "Aw, she's so lucky." He looked at her. _'She probably fainted over the excitement.'_ He thought.

Goku shook his head and laughed. "No, she became a Super Saiyan like her old man." He patted Goku jr on the back. Then Alysha stirred in her sleep and woke up.

"What a headache." She held her head and sat up. Then she remembered something. "I became a Super Saiyan!" She screamed and jumped on her bed. They all laughed at her excitement.

She became a Super Saiyan at a young age.


	4. Time goes by fast

Chapter 4: Time goes by fast

It's been four years since Pan's death. Sonic and Alysha were determined to avenge her. Now they were sitting on a mountain that looked over West City. Alysha was in her Super Saiyan form and Sonic was doing his homework.

"How can you not think school is boring?" She asked. Sonic looked up to her and smiled.

"It's fun when you're trying to learn." Alysha sighed heavily and sniffed the air.

"We're getting closer. His scent lingers here to North City." She said, her voice has gotten deeper over the years. She didn't mind. Sonic's voice has gotten deeper also. He brings his friends more often to the house and Alysha don't like it. She stood up and looked over to their Grandpa. "When can we move Grandpa? I'm bored." She let her arms hang as she walked over to Goku.

"When Sonic's done with his homework." He said calmly. Alysha looked over to Sonic who smirked at her. She glared at him and hopped on a branch.

"Thank Dende it's winter." She said. She jumped to the tallest branch. She put her hand over her eyes and looked around. She caught sight of Goku jr flying to them. "Hey, it's Dad. Hi Daddy!" She yelled out to him. He waved and landed in front of Sonic.

"How's my little boy doing?" He asked.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "I'm okay Dad. Just doing my homework." He went back to doing his homework, Alysha flew down and hugged Goku jr's leg.

"How my little Super Saiyan?" He asked her.

"I'm bored Dad, Grandpa won't let us go to North City." Alysha let go and went back up to her spot. "Hey Grandpa, can I go to Wawa and get donuts?" She asked.

"No." Alysha sighed heavily and laid down on the branch.

"That didn't work." She said, crossing her arms. "Then what can I do?" She asked, hanging upside down.

"Wait, until Sonic finishes his homework." He said, starting to get irritated. Alysha noticed and didn't talk any further. She started to swing with her legs and did a back flip to another branch, catching it with her left hand and doing a front flip to the top of the branch.

"That was fun." She started to laugh as she did more tricks. She jumped off a branch to another tree. But the branch broke and she fell to the ground straight on her back. "Ow." She said, rubbing her head and dusting herself off. She walked over to Goku and sat next to him. "Hey Grandpa, can I ask you something?" She looked up at him.

"Sure." He smiled and put Alysha on his lap.

"Here's the thing. You said that when I turned 18, I have to be sent away right?" Goku nodded. "Why do I have to?" She asked, looking up at him.

Goku sighed and put his hand on hers. "Because, when you turn 18, your going to have changes to your body and start to crave other Saiyans."

Alysha raised an eyebrow. "But there's only 4 of us left, isn't there?" She started to look around.

Goku laughed. "Yes, we are the only Saiyans left. But, that doesn't mean you'll start craving humans." Alysha sighed in relief. "So, we're having a girl Saiyan who will go with you and keep yourself contained. I can already see in your eyes that you're about to cry, I understand that." Alysha hugged Goku tightly and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But, can I still visit you guys?" She asked.

"If you can promise me that you can contain yourself." He said. Alysha sniffed and pulled back.

"Pinkie promise." She held out her pinkie, Goku did too. They connected them and officially made a promise. That they were going to keep.

"Pinkie promise." Goku repeated. Alysha smiled and wiped her tears away. She laid her head on Goku's chest and fell asleep a few minutes later, at the same time Sonic said he was done with his homework.

"Done!" He closed his book and homework and stretched out. "I double checked everything to make sure I was right." He smiled and flew up.

Goku tapped Alysha on the head. "Alysha, wake up, we have to go." He said.

"Too early." She mumbled. She cover her eyes with Goku's arm and fell back asleep.

"All the food is gone!" Goku yelled out. Alysha shot up and looked around. She stood up and climbed to the toppest branch.

"No it's not!" She yelled back. She jumped from the tree and landed next to Sonic. "Where's Dad?" She asked.

"Over here!" He called out. He was sitting on a rock meditiating.

"Can we go to North City now?!" She begged. Goku nodded. Alysha jumped up and down in joy and followed the killers scent. "I got him where I want him." She smirked.

"We better get going if we want to catch up with her." Sonic said, all of them followed her and soon catched up.

"What should we do first?" Goku jr asked. Alysha looked over to him.

"I got a plan!"


	5. HIM

Chapter 5: HIM

As they all were racing to get to the killer of Pan. Goku, Sonic, and Goku jr were all worrying about Alysha. Her goal since Pan's death was to kill the person responsible. Alysha growled as they reached North City. She sniffed they air once again and landed on a roof. She kicked open the door as the killers scent lingered in that building. As she was running downstairs, the rest was falling behind. Alysha slowed down and started walking. She stopped and dropped out of Super Saiyan as the scent got stinker. She covered her nose and closed her eyes.

"Drunk People." She whispered. Opening her eyes and looking up at the person in front of her. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"You're in my way." He said.

"You're in _my _way." She said.

"You're in my way!" He yelled.

"Then we both got Problems!" She yelled back. He glared at her and threw a glass bottle at her. She caught it and smashed it on the wall. The rest came up behind her and she held the sharp top part of the glass in her hand. The guy backed up and fell down the stairs. "That's what I thought." Alysha whispered. She walked down and stepped on the guy's stomach, and face. "His scent is getting close. Not far away." Alysha said. She walked downstairs and walked out the doors. "Right there." She pointed to a Movie Theater. They all ran across the street and looked at the sleeping ticket guy. They sneaked passed him and went in.

"Okay, I say we go in groups." Sonic said.

"No need. We all split up. His scent went in different directions." Alysha said, turning around and putting her hood up. She smirked and put her head down. "If any of you find his scent, power up and we'll all know." They nodded and ran in separate directions. Alysha ran in the Kitchen and looked around, she sniffed the air again and walked over to the closet. She opened it slowly and found nothing there.

Sonic went in the Theater and they were watching Epic. He looked around and followed the scent to an empty seat. He growled and ran out.

Goku went in the Men's bathroom where all he saw was darkness. He turned on the lights and nobody was in here. Except a few rats. Goku followed the scent to an empty stall. Goku glared at the toilet and ran out.

Goku jr ran out a door and got greeted to a dead-end beside the door. He walked out and looked to the other side and saw a Young Man who looked to be in his early 10's. Goku jr powered up a little and the rest sensed it. Alysha and Sonic hurried over to their father and sticked their heads out. Looking at the boy. Alysha walked out and walked passed the boy. The scent was the same on him. She growled and he started laughing. The sky suddenly turned dark and lightning bolts started to go around Alysha. Sonic yelled out her name and ran for her. But Goku jr held him back. Alysha started shaking in anger and powered up.

"Dog, I'm about to Pimp-Slap you into next Sunday if you don't out of my face." She said. The boy smirked at her and walked passed her, but not before trying to trip her. He failed. Alysha backhanded him across the face, sending him across the street and into Build-a-Bra. Alysha smirked and ran a hand through her spiky golden hair. "Guess I over did it!" She said. They all nodded as the humans looked at her. Then they gasped and ran over to Goku. Alysha put her hands up and lightning bolts came into them as ki balls appear. She was bout to shoot the humans, but Goku came over and put her hands down. "There's free money in the parking lot!" Sonic yelled.

All the Humans gasped and ran away. Almost stomping on all of them. Alysha growled at the smashed pieces of the building and Goku put her on his shoulders. Alysha then smiled and started combing Goku's hair. Sonic came up behind her and smiled as she looked down at him. They Hi-5 each other and flew back to the house.

"Hey Dad. I forgot where you worked." Sonic said.

"I work at Capsule Corporation. Where your Grandpa worked."

"Where Grandpa G worked? I didn't know you had a job Grandpa." Alysha said, looking at him.

"No, Grandpa Trunks." Goku jr said.

"Oh..." Alysha said. Tilting her head back and flying to the couch. She sat down on it and laid down. "Forget this. I'm bored." Alysha whined. Throwing her hands up and walking outside. Where she looked around for something to do. She found the hole Sonic and her digged a few months ago. "Sonic!" She called, grabbing a shovel and a hat. Sonic came running out following suit. They both smirked at each and flew through the hole. Making all kinds of turns until they found themself in the middle of the Earth. They screamed and went back up. They landed on the ground and took deep breaths.

"Now I know why we stopped going through that hole." Sonic said. Alysha nodded and dropped the hat and shovel. Then they heard a loud rumbling from the house.

"Man. I'm starving!" They heard Goku say. Alysha fell down Anime Style and sighed heavily.

"Gosh Grandpa G." She whined. Walking in the Kitchen and grabbed a box of strawberries. She tossed them at Goku who caught them and thanked her.

"You're Welcome."


	6. Going Away

Chapter 6: Going Away!

"But why!" 17-year-old Alysha and Sonic whined.

"It won't be fun without Alysha around! It'll just be going to school, coming back, do homework and go to sleep!"

"It won't be an Adventure without Sonic around! It'll be all boring and I'm going with them?!" Alysha asked, pointing to Android 17 and 18. "I thought you said I'm going with another Saiyan!" She screeched.

"I couldn't find another one." Goku said. Alysha fell back first on the ground and sighed heavily.

"Can I go by myself?" She asked.

"Alysha, they are going to take care of you." Goku said, looking down at his only Granddaughter.

"And, I can take care of myself. I've fed all of you right?" She asked. Goku, Goku JR, and Sonic nodded. "My point exactly." She said. Standing up, she walked towards 17 and 18. "Abandon me in a forest. It'll be the end of you both. Got that?" They nodded and stood up. Alysha growled and crossed her arms. "This mother fucking sucks!" She yelled spinning around so she was facing Goku. She hugged him and Goku jr. "Bye." She said quickly. She looked at Sonic and hugged him tightly. Picking him of the ground and spinning them around.

"Okay, before you make me dizzy." He laughed. Alysha laughed too and put him down.

"That proves, you need to train more." She laughed. Then got her serious face on. "I'll see you later. Bye guys!" She yelled, waving and flying out the door. With 17 behind her.

"I'll catch up." 18 yelled after them.

"Yes lady!" They yelled back.

"We'll try to keep her out of harms way, Goku. 17'll probably train her and I'll help her with her studies."

"I do not study!" Alysha yelled. "It's mad boring!"

"Yeah, don't let her study, Sonic may like School, but Alysha sure doesn't." Goku shook his head.

"Anyway. When should she come back for good?" 18 asked.

"Until Heat is over." Goku said, scratching the back of his head. "So, probably until she's 22."

"5 years?!" Sonic screeched. Making everyone look at him. "That's how long I can see my twin again?" He asked.

"She said she'll visit." Goku jr said.

"And what if she doesn't?" Sonic crossed his arms. The whole room was silent. He growled and stormed up the stairs, going in his room and slamming the door.

"I'll go calm him down. Carry on." Goku jr said, running up the stairs.

"We just need to get her on track so she can live her life peacefully." 18 nodded and put her right hand in her left.

"Alright, but if I see one scratch or cut on her. I'm coming after the both of you. Got it?" Goku asked. 18 nodded and smiled.

"Bye." She flew out the window following Alysha and 17.

Goku sighed and walked up the steps. "I'm sure gonna miss that kid." He said. "If only there wasn't Heat Season. We wouldn't have this problem." He put his head down and went in Alysha's room. The walls were painted black. There were posters of goth, Vampires, Blood, and mostly posters of either Gohan and Videl, Pan, Chichi, and Goku. Most of them being Pan and Goku also. He sat on the bed and her phone beeped. He picked it up, an alarm was going off. Goku didn't expect the next thing.

**Goku's POV**

"When I look up, through the infinite sky. I never knew it would come to this." I remember this song. Pan always used to listen to it since it resembles the Son family so much. I put it on pause and smiled when heard the window open. I looked at it and saw Alysha climb through it.

"Sorry Grandpa. I forgot my computer. Ooo, Yeah Break Care Break is on." She climbed through and closed the window. "I'll be right back Grandpa!" She ran out and closed the door shut. I heard another door open and a few screams. I laughed and put the phone in her bag. She came back in with Goku jr and Sonic. I laughed some more and closed my eyes tightly.

"You are staying, right?" Sonic asked. Alysha shook her head and hugged him tightly.

"Take care of yourself brother. I just needed my laptop to print pictures." She sniffed and I stopped laughing. Looking at the young warriors. I know how they're feeling. When am I going to see you again? How will I have fun? Will you still be alive when it's time for you to come back? So, I put on my most bravest face ever. I stood up and walked towards Alysha. She pulled back and turned to look at me. I hugged her tightly and listened to her cry on my shoulder. I know what I am doing. But it's for the best for all of us. No one wants Alysha coming after all of us in Heat Season. It's just plain wrong.

"I'm gonna miss you, Grandpa." She cried. Her voice was cracked and it was full of worry.

"I'll miss you too, Cupcake. I'm proud to call you a member of the Son family." There were tears in my eyes, but I held them back when everyone's out of the house. No one wants to see an ol' man cry. I held out my arm for Sonic to take. He hugged both of us and Goku jr soon joined in. Alysha was being crushed, but she didn't care. I just thought that. But, we had to let her go sometime. Which wasn't now. Alysha was literally crushing Sonic and my bones. Seriously. My bones are beginning to go out-of-place. Finally a few minutes later, I think, Alysha let go and slugged her bag over her shoulder. She opened the window and looked at all of us one more time.

"Bye." She waved sadly. She powered up an aura and flew out. Her form was getting smaller while it was disappearing. I sniffed and looked at the ground. Sonic looked out the window and sighed.

"Well, that's it. Back to homework." He said sadly. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"No. You have to prepare for when she actually comes over. You don't wanna be doing homework and she flies straight in, knocking your paper over, do you?" I asked. He shook his head 'No.' "So, let's go spar." I said.

"Alright. At least Alysha taught me a few moves." He smirked up at me, kinda of like Vegeta's smirk. "I'm not going easy on you Grandpa."

I laughed and put my hand behind my head. "Just like Vegeta, Sonic. That arrogant attitude is just like him." I laughed. Sonic laughed too, it was kind of like Alysha's laugh. But he has a boy voice. "Lets go. 5 o'clock is when we eat, then get right back to training!" I put my hands up and ran out the room, laughing. With Sonic close behind.


	7. A New and Improved Saiyan

Chapter 7: A New and Improved Saiyan

I was now 21. Sonic and My birthday's tomorrow and Grandpa, Dad, Sonic, and their new Cat's going to visit and take me home. I sighed and laid on my bed. Typing a few things into my Black Laptop and smiling. I visited them almost every day except for when it was Training Day, which was on Wednesday, which was now Hump Day. I covered my mouth to stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" I heard 17 ask.

"That Training day is always on Hump Day." I laughed. He smirked and I closed my Laptop. Then I heard knocking on the wall.

"Ready?" 18 asked. Walking in. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a Red and Black striped shirt, black skinny jeans and Retro 3's from Air Jordans. I looked up and grinned.

"Ready!" I said, grabbing my black fingerl ess gloves Grandma Pan gave me and I put them on. Quickly flying out the door and jumping on the couch. It was blue and black. Just the way Sonic would like it. Of course the Ultimate Pranking Weapons, and ropes and chains. I frowned at them and broke them. I didn't need them anymore. I put my arms behind my head and relaxed. I'm not tired one bit and it was 5 in the afternoon. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled. Flipping over the couch and turning to look at the door. I walked over to it and turned the knob. Opening it I was attacked by hugs. I laughed as I was picked up and spun around.

"Alysha!" I heard Dad yell. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me with a grin. I hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy!" I laughed. He put me down then I was tackled to the floor. I laughed and looked up.

"Nechi-boo!" Grandpa Goku yelled.

"Grandpa Go!" I laughed. Hugging him back. He gave me a noogie and laughed as I struggled to get out of his grip. When he finally let go, I looked around, and found Sonic no where in sight. "Where's Sonic?" I asked, looking up at Dad.

"School." He said. I nodded.

"Lets go bail him out. I'll be right back 17 and 18!" I yelled, blasting out the door with a Pink-Dye Gun in my hands. I put my sunglasses on and my tail hanged out in Plain Sight. Grandpa and Dad flew beside me. "Where's his school at?" I asked.

"Near Satan City." Dad said. I nodded and looked down at where Dad pointed too. I sensed Sonic's energy in there. I landed near his energy, which was inside the building. I landed on the grass and they landed beside me. I adjusted my Sunglasses and looked up at the window. I flew up and looked in. I looked around, it was a Math Class. I saw Sonic in the way middle and I smirked. Like Uncle Veggie-chan. I threw the Pink Dye gun far away and opened the window. Catching everyone's attention. I climbed in and looked down. Jumping off the Window Seal and landing perfectly on my two feet. Then Dad and Grandpa jumped in and landed beside me.

"Mr. Son?" The teacher asked Dad. He nodded and I smiled.

"Sonic, your sister's here to see you." Dad said. I crossed my arms and Sonic stood up. Running over to me and hugging me tightly.

"Alysha!" He yelled. Picking me up and spinning us around. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Super Sonic!" I laughed. When he put me down, I grabbed his hand, and IT all of us out and to home. I learned that trick a few years ago. I looked around as all of them fell on the floor. I shrugged and looked around. It was the same ol' Place as when I left. I ran up the stairs and into my room. It was still the same as when I left. I sat on my bed as a few tears streamed down my face. This is the best day ever! I just wished it doesn't go by so quickly. I heard the door open and I looked up. I saw Grandpa. He smiled a small smile and sat next to me. I hugged him tightly and cried in his chest.

"I missed you Grandpa!" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around my back and put his head on mine. "And Dad, and Sonic!" I cried.

"I know, Alysha. I know." He said. After a while, more like 45 minutes. I pulled back. "Here. Lets go downstairs and see what we all gave you." Grandpa said. I nodded and we both stood up. Walking out of the room and downstairs. Dad and Sonic were on the couch watching TV. Sonic and my birthday is on Christmas. It was now 9 o' clock and the fire was crackling in the fireplace. I sat in between Sonic and Grandpa. I laughed when I accidentally scared Dad. After a while, he laughed too and then something was happening on the Tv.

"Glove. Glove. Glove. Glove." Patrick on Spongebob Squarepants kept saying. His eyes turned red, then he stopped and smiled with his one tooth sticking out. I laughed and ran outside. It was raining.

"Come on guys. I wanna see how y'all were training!" I yelled, powering up an aura and blasting off. I felt their energy following me. I smirked and put my hood up. Quickly reaching my destination. I looked up. It was a cave. But not for long! Grandpa, Dad, and Sonic landed behind me.

"But... It's only a cave." Sonic said. I looked over my shoulder and smirked at him.

"No. Watch, do what I do." I said. Turning back to the Dead End Wall. I reached my hand out and walked forward, my hand going through the wall. I walked through it and Putting my hands on my pockets and looking around. "Must've set it on Winter. This isn't what I wanted. Hey!" I yelled. "Change it to Fall!" Then the whole thing changed to islands and a pool of flowers were on one of them. I smirked and flew over to an Island with a plane. My back faced the Cave Wall. When I felt everyone else joined me. My hair flowed out through my hood. This'll be a surprise to them. I took a deep breath and my eyes changed to a Blood Red color. I clenched my teeth and two of them turned into fangs. My tail waved around and it turned black, then the back of my hair turned Purple, but the top stayed Black.

"Hey, Alysha!" Dad yelled. My personality changed, into an Evil one, and what's more Awesome, I can go through stuff. Since I'm 1% Ghost.

"Alysha?!" Sonic called, putting a hand on my shoulder. I put my hood down and turned to face him. He yelped in surprise and stepped back. So did Dad and Grandpa.

"Like the new look?" I asked, grinning, showing my fangs. "I found it after I left. I wanted to surprise you guys with it. And this." I clenched my fists and teeth. Powering up. I screamed and my body glowed a bright white. I threw my head back and screamed louder, revealing my new form. I stopped screaming and put my head down.

"H... How is this p-possible?" Dad asked. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"S-Super Saiyan 4-4." Sonic said. I nodded and my new red tail hanged out on my right side.

"Yep. Except, I'm the first Female Saiyan to achieve it!" I said, crouching down with my hands at my sides and knees bent. My aura grew bigger to my power. "Now..." I frowned and crouched in a fighting stance.

"Who will fight me?"


End file.
